


过载

by Kineet



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kineet/pseuds/Kineet
Summary: 赛博AU





	过载

“Bucky。”Steve低沉的说，“低下腰，把你的屁股抬高点。”

Bucky跪在地上，双膝磕着地面。Steve的结实有力的胳膊正握着他的腰，他的散热器嗡嗡的转着，发出不堪重负的轰鸣声。

“再低点。”Steve轻笑道，伸手把他的头发撩到了耳后，“别告诉我你要过载了，Bucky。这只不过是刚刚开始。”  
“我没有。”Bucky小声的为自己辩解。他低下头，脸红的吓人，额头上的蓝点闪个不停。

“放松，宝贝。你再这么紧张，我们连一根手指都进不去了。”  
Bucky的腿被Steve的手分的更开，他感觉到了润滑油的冰凉感。该死的，Steve竟然还选了他最喜欢的那一款。酸甜的清橘香从身后传了过来，Bucky发出了一声小小的喘息。

Steve的手指已经探到接收器的边缘了，Bucky可以感觉到他的手指，连带着润滑油的粘腻感。Steve的手指打着圈伸进了接收管里，接收管内部的柔软让Steve叹息出声。  
“Bucky，别绷的太紧。”他边说着边把那根手指更深的操进Bucky的身体里，“放松，宝贝。你要不要回头看一下，已经吃的很深了，乖孩子。”

Steve的流氓话让Bucky的散热器负载更重了，它们运转的声音轰隆隆的在那颗机械心脏上响着。Bucky额头上的指示灯重重的跳了一下，接收器瑟缩的更紧了。

“我不想了，Steve。”Bucky终于忍不住泄出了一声哭腔，他委屈极了，拼命的摇着头摆着身子，想把Steve的手指从自己的身体里挤出去。  
“Steve，呜——别这样，我后悔了。”

“没有后悔。你要学会去承担它，适应它，Bucky。”  
Steve身下的输出管已经抵在那个细小的管道口了，他放弃了对Bucky继续的扩张，孩子总是需要点教训才能长大的。

人类把他们的一切都塑造的像极了本身，就连Steve的输出管，他逼真的像极了一根真正的阴茎。

Bucky的膝盖软到了地上，Steve搭在他腰间的手捏住了他的臀肉。在Steve进入的那一瞬间，Bucky发出了一声拖长的尖叫。

那实在是太疼了，Steve像是要把他弄坏一样毫不留情的进入了他。那根粗长的输出管硬生生的塞进了Bucky狭小的孔洞里，摩擦着敏感的管壁。  
脆弱敏感的接收管，哪怕平时在充电都会引起接连不断的颤栗。现在却被Steve的输出管狠狠的贯穿了，电压脉冲传进了每一根细小的神经管里，Bucky额头上的指示灯从蓝转红，不停的闪烁着。  
“我不行的，Steve。”Bucky的眼前闪过噼里啪啦的电流，他倒在地上，只靠Steve的一根输出管支撑着。

“已经进去了。”Steve低下头，在他的耳边吐气，手指玩弄着Bucky胸膛凸起的两点，舌尖上下舔舐着Bucky光滑脊背上的数据传导线。  
“你希望我动一动吗？Bucky。”Steve用力的拧了一下Bucky的乳尖，如愿以偿的感受到了身下人的颤抖。  
“我必须用力的去操你的小洞。”Steve轻轻的，缓慢的在Bucky的小洞里移动他的输出管，“用力的去操它，操的你直流润滑油。Bucky，知道吗？只有这样，你才能充上电。”

“这不公平。”Bucky呜咽的转过头，灰绿的宝石上沾着水珠，“为什么是我？”  
Steve舔掉了Bucky的眼泪，顺着睫毛舔湿了Bucky的眼睛。他慢条斯理的吻上Bucky自投罗网递过来的唇瓣，品尝着Bucky口中机油的味道。

“也许吧。”Steve放开他宝贝的嘴唇，勾了勾唇角，“但是新一代的只能太阳能充电了。”  
“是不是我还操的不够用力？”  
Steve笑着抽出他的输出管，拍了拍Bucky的屁股，“所以才让你还有精力在这里跟我讨价还价。”

“不是——嗯——”

Bucky摇着头，Steve重重的插了进来。他反复的，把自己的输出管全部拔出来，又不停歇的塞回Bucky的接收管里。  
Bucky的腰被折成了一道弧线，深深的弯了下去，光像处理器模糊的闪过一道又一道的白光。  
他的动力泵随着Steve的抽插飞速的运转了起来，过载的处理器在几下抽插后恢复了原样。Cpu的温度下降回了正常温度。一切的一切，包括数据处理中心的显示，他的状态好极了。

可他一点也不好。Steve的输出管紧紧的卡在他的甬道里，一次一次的摩擦让Bucky止不住的呻吟出声。

他呜咽的小动物一样的啜泣声，显然很好的取悦了身上的人。Bucky只感觉Steve进出的动作越了越快，如果不是Steve卡住他的腰，捏他的屁股，Bucky猜测，他一定会被Steve给操进地板里。  
“Steve—嗯—”Bucky努力的从发软的嗓子里挤出这句话，“慢点，Steve，呜—”

“电充满了吗？”Steve因为操他而粗重的呼吸声性感的要命，“你想停了吗？是吗？Bucky？我只是个插头？嗯哼，你觉得你这么想我会怎么做？”  
“我不是，Steve。”Bucky呜呜的解释道，他红肿的乳尖因为Steve用力的动作磨蹭在地板上。两颗可怜的小豆子上还沾着Steve的口液，带着Steve的齿痕。屁股上的巴掌印，拧抓的青紫，抖个不停的数据线，还有一张一合的接收管。  
Bucky的全身上下都被打上Steve的标签了。

“你知道吗？Bucky。”Steve抬起Bucky的脑袋，与他身下动作完全不符的轻柔的抓着他的头发，“那根管子，你那根正贪吃的含着我的小管子。在不停的摩擦后，进入一个足够深的深度，会发生什么吗？那个敏感的地方。”  
“什么？”Bucky无意识的问道。他大口的喘息着，被Steve翻了个身面对着他。被操的红软的管洞完美的含着Steve的输出管，被撑成了Steve阴茎的形状——他天生就该含着Steve的阴茎。

“你是最初的那款机型，Bucky。”Steve冰凉的胸腔终于发烫了，他的眼睛印着Bucky被操的乱七八糟的样子。  
“许多零件都不太行。”  
Bucky还想问些什么，问Steve这句话是什么意思。

下一秒他就感受到了，他被Steve抱在怀里，压在胳膊下，两只腿高高的抬起到了肩膀上。他看着Steve的蓝眼睛被深深的进入了，那根输出管进入了一个从未有过的深度，狠狠的操在了Bucky的穴心上。Steve低下头，堵住了Bucky被爽的尖叫着呻吟的嘴。

噼里啪啦的电流从Bucky的输出管漏了出来了，蓝色的电弧随着Steve一下接一下有力的操动闪烁着。  
Bucky的数据因为漏电疯狂的搅动，重启。他瘫倒在Steve的身上，灰绿色的眼珠闪过一片又一片零碎的信息。Steve吻住他的嘴唇，把他从紊乱的机械世界里拉了出来。他汗津津的脸颊被Steve拖在手心，透明无味的机油打湿了Steve的手心。

Steve最后重重的抽插了一下，蓝色的机油射进了Bucky的身体里。他的身体应激性的抽搐着，粉红的舌尖蹭着Steve的手心。  
“好了，好了，没事了，Bucky。”Steve抱着他，安抚着Bucky因为高潮、过载、信息堵塞，一切的一切而导致的失神。

Steve轻吻他湿漉漉的睫毛，轻声的安慰他。  
“不用担心，一会就好了。”

 

-End-


End file.
